It is common to view television from a recumbent or resting position. However, in order to do so comfortably would require that the television be mounted high on a wall or in a ceiling, which is at odds with conventional home décor. Another concern of some people is that to be easily viewable a television often demands an overly prominent place in a home or office. It would be desirable to mount a television in such location and position that it could be concealed behind a mirror or piece of artwork when not in use and easily repositioned for viewing. The mounting system to be described here addresses these issues.